Baby Brother
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: My long awaited story has finially finished it's first chapter! Yeah! *throws confetti in the air and blows a horn*. Anyway I'm about to give a new meaning to the nickname Wildwing always calls Nosedive ;).


A/N: I'm FINALLY starting this much-requested fic (like 5 or 6 requests). Aren't you all so happy? And yes I will actually be continuing this time. I can write this one and It's all in your head at the same time, because both ideas have my full attention. Not that I won't throw in hints to my OTHER story that I can't help but write but won't post until it's finished. Honest.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney does Ducks, Duh dudes! (Alliteration fun ;) )  
  
1 Baby Brother  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
"But Wing…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No Nosedive." Nosedive sighed and flopped on the couch with a pout on his face, stroking the small calico kitten in his lap. He picked the kitten up and put the tip of her nose against the end of his beak.  
  
"It's okay Calli. We'll just have to try Uncle Wildwing when he's in a better mood." Wildwing glared at his little brother, wishing secretly that he would just grow up. They couldn't keep the cat, and he knew it, but like a little kid he refused to give up.  
  
"Dive we just can't keep the cat! You know that!"  
  
"But Wildwing it's so small and helpless…"  
  
"Then give it to Mookie."  
  
"She's allergic to cats."  
  
"Thrash then."  
  
"He hates cats."  
  
"Dive, I don't care! You could give it to Klegghorn for all it matters! We can't keep the cat, we've got to much to worry about as it is!"  
  
"But I'll take care of it!"  
  
"Like you took care of those fish you had on Puckworld when you were eight?" Nosedive looked at him in utter confusion.  
  
"I had fish?" Wildwing smacked his forehead while Duke, who'd been watching the whole time, snickered.  
  
"Yes Nosedive you did. And as usual you were irresponsible and they ended up dead." The teen stood up angrily and got on his tiptoes, trying to glare at his brother through the eyes of the mask. Calli jumped from Dive's hands and curled up in Duke's lap.  
  
"I am NOT irresponsible!"  
  
"Yeah, like you're not a goof off you're not."  
  
"I'm a lot more mature now than I used to be!"  
  
"How? You still can't get anything done, you still don't listen to me, and you still can't obey an order to save your life!"  
  
"Yes I can! If you haven't noticed I've grown up a lot now that I've had to."  
  
"Not enough you haven't! Maybe it hasn't sunken into that thick head of yours yet Nosedive Flashblade, but we're at war here! There are millions of innocent lives at stake! And you sit on your but and make jokes?! Is this a game to you Nosedive?! Because if it is let me remind you that these pieces are living people!" The brothers were glaring at each other so angrily Duke could almost see fire rising up behind them. He shook his head, knowing that neither REALLY meant what they said. Wildwing was in a bad mood because they'd been losing miserably to Dragaunus all week, barely managing to escape with their lives. And poor Nosedive, who'd been trying to cheer his brother up, had been the recipient of his wrath all week. Wisely Tanya, Mallory, Grin, and Phil had made themselves scarce as much as possible, not wanting to get caught up in the sibling rivalry that was going on. Duke, on the other hand, wanted to be there to rescue one of them when the other finally snapped.  
  
"Shut up Wing! It isn't just a game, and I know that! You're such a jerk, I haven't done anything wrong! For crying out loud you're so pissed off I bet you could see red without that stupid mask! The mask you NEVER take off! I can hardly remember what color your eyes are, let alone what your face looks like or what you look like when you smile!"  
  
"You shut up Nosedive! This mask has saved us a thousand times. And for your information it's proven it's worth a lot more than you!"  
  
"Well then maybe Canard was right, maybe you should have just left me in the camps to die!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should have!" This response caught Nosedive off guard and he stared at Wildwing with a hurt and shocked look on his face. Normally if he said that Wildwing would calm down and apologize, saying he really didn't mean what he'd said. But this time he remained glaring at his brother angrily after he said the new line, like he really meant it. Nosedive's eye began to tear and he set his beak, fighting the urge to cry.  
  
"Well fine then! I can tell when I'm not needed! I guess you never even WANTED a little brother in the first place!"  
  
"You're right, I didn't!"  
  
"Fine then, consider yourself an only child because you're no longer my big brother!" Nosedive stormed off, hiding his face so Duke couldn't see the tears. Wildwing remained where he was at, glaring after his little brother for a minute.  
  
"I give that an 11 out of 10 on the 'you really blew that one' scale." Duke commented, placing the now terrified Calli on the floor. As the kitten streaked off it finally hit Wing what he'd actually said and his face turned to an expression of horror, shock, and hurt.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Duke what did I just do?"  
  
"Make Nosedive one MAD teenager!"  
  
"I told him I didn't love him didn't I?"  
  
"Something along those lines, yeah."  
  
"Oh stars! I didn't mean that! He knows I'd never…" words failed him and the leader sat on the couch, still looking in shock after his brother.  
  
"Hey it's been a rough week Wing, we're all a bit edgy. I'm sure Dive didn't mean half the things he said either."  
  
"You don't know my brother Duke. When he says something that isn't a joke, he means it." Just then Drake One's alarm went off and the two had to break off their conversation. All the ducks showed up, including a Nosedive that looked like he'd just been stabbed in the heart (minus the blood of course).  
  
"It's Dragaunus again." Tanya sighed. "He's breaking into…Captain Comics?" Nosedive's eyes opened then, and he looked terrified.  
  
"Thrash! Mook!" With that the teen ran out the door, quickly followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Nosedive wait!" Wildwing yelled, only to be out right ignored as he sped up. He was the first one to race across the parking lot and the street, fighting against the panicking people to the comic shop. Sure enough his friends were trying to fight off the Saurian underlings using whatever they could find. And considering all they could find were squirt guns they were doing pretty well. Nosedive pulled out his puck launcher and fired at Chameleon, throwing the little saurian off balance.  
  
"Hang on guys, the Calvary is here!"  
  
"Nosedive, man! 'Bout time you got here!" The other ducks showed up as the battle really began to heat up, Thrash, Mookie, and Nosedive dodging behind whatever they could to avoid lasers and fire balls.  
  
"Nosedive, get them outta' here!" Wildwing ordered, and despite earlier uncertainties, Nosedive listened.  
  
"Come on guys, they'll cover us. We'll handle these slime balls."  
  
"Like be careful okay?"  
  
"Sure Mook, we can handle it." Nosedive covered his two friends as they made a break for the door. They were almost out of it when Nosedive noticed Wraith muttering something under his breath, one hand aimed at Wildwing who was fighting off Siege. What happened next appeared to happen in slow motion for everyone but Nosedive. He saw the blue blast form on Wraith's hand, and didn't hesitate. He charged at his brother, knocking him away just as the blast hit. It hit Nosedive full in the chest, and engulfed him in light. It now seemed to speed back up, as the teen went through one of the front windows and skidded into a construction area where they were building a new shop, ending up under a large pile of wood and dust.  
  
"Nosedive!" Wildwing yelled, then turned angrily to Wraith. The old saurian took a step back from the frighteningly red eyes of that a cursed mask.  
  
"Me thinks it's time to make like a tree and leaf." Chameleon chimed, pressing the teleporting button on his comm. Unit. The other two followed suit, and Wildwing dived at Wraith to late. Wildwing got up, and turned.  
  
"Come on, we have to find Nosedive!" They raced to the last place the teen had been seen, searching desperately for the missing and probably injured teen. Duke lifted a large beam, and gasped. Lying in folded clothes was a tiny baby duckling with fuzzy blonde hair. Wildwing took the mask off to get a better look as Mallory gasped and Tanya stared at the poor hatchling. The baby duck stared at Wing with large, round aqua eyes. He looked pathetically small, and down right terrified. 'Nosedive?' Wildwing thought to himself, staring at the baby without his mask on.  
  
"Come here little guy. We won't hurt you." Duke whispered softly, picking up the baby. He let out a terrified cry and flailed his tiny hands around. Wildwing reached over and took him from the now very startled Duke. The reaction was instantaneous. The baby duck immediately stopped screaming, and cuddled down into Wildwing's chest.  
  
"Well I'll be a Saurian's uncle..." Duke breathed.  
  
"It's Nosedive." Wildwing said softly, holding him a little tighter.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Trust me. I can tell. We've got to get back to the pond." 


End file.
